bravomanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bravoman
"The best part is having my own logo!" —''Bravoman, in The Origins of Bravoman'' Bravoman (real name Hitoshi Nakamura) is the "Super Unequaled Hero of Excellence!" Originally a normal salaryman, until he was given the Bravoman powers by Alphaman to fight the evil forces of Dr. Bomb. Appearance Bravoman's suit is a green and yellow body suit, with blue sleeves and pant-legs. His lack belt features a red button which is used for changing into Torpedo Assault Mode. He has a yellow helmet with two blue antenna and a fin, making it resemble something of a weather-vane. His white gloves feature a green panel, while his white boots feature a red bottom. Perhaps his most prominent feature is his big red flowing scarf. Personality Bravoman is fun-loving, and hates getting interrupted from something he is enjoying. He is shown to be nice, as he invited Anti-Bravoman; his enemy, to play video-games. But can also be annoyed very easily some times, as shown with Bravowoman, and Braveman. He is very quick to accept his new Super Hero life style, and is just enjoying the ride. Powers & Abilities *''Telescopic Limbs: ''Bravoman has the ability to stretch his limbs and super human strength to go with it. *''Torpedo Assault Mode: ''He also has the ability to transform into a sub mode for underwater travel and battles. *''Bravo Buster: ''Bravoman has the ability to activate energy arm cannons by clicking a button located on his wrists. *''Scroll Field: ''By clicking a button located on his helmet's ear, Bravoman can alter the dimensions of the world changing it to that of a side-scrolling game. *''Fusion: ''Additionally, by combining with the other members of the Bravo-Corps. History One day, mild mannered Insurance salaryman Hitoshi Nakamura was visited by Alphaman from the Planet Alpha. Upon giving Hitoshi a Metal Rod, a Tuning Fork, and a 100-yen coin, he somehow became the Super Unequaled Hero of Excellece, Bravoman! His first battle was against one of Dr. Bomb's tanks, which he presumably failed agaist. Sometime later, he encountered Waya Hime. he couldn't defeat her, but he made her run off crying saying her skirt made her look fat. Later, after defeating some of Dr. Bomb's rpbots, he was attacked by the Attack Bomber V9. he managed to defeat it by pressing the ingeniusly disguised self-destruct button one it's eye. He soon meets Lottery Man, after asking for some snacks. Waya Hime reappears, this time calling him "Strechy Cuteness", this time with a Musical Robot Ninja named Benjamin. While loosing in the battle against Benjamin, he asks the universe for the weapon of his foes destruction, only to find a banjo fall into his hands. He was originally going to have a musical showdown betwee him and Benjamin, but Alphaman reminded him that the story is a visual medium, so a music showdown may not be so entertaining. He knocks Benjamin out by hitting him in the head with the banjo, but really what happened was that Anti-Bravoman knocked Benjamin out. Bravoman goes to thank Anti for the assist, and invites him to play video games at his house. Ati accepts the over, ad leaves. Bravoman uis then attacked by the Benjamin like robot corps. All the sudden, he is saved by Bravowoman. He accidentally abandons Anti by leaving with Alphaman to the Karasu Tengu Dojo to settle things with Waya Hime. He lies to Waya saying that he is married to Bravowoman, causing her to go after her. While Bravowoman, and Waya are fighting, Bravoman comes clean saying that he lied and just didn't want Waya chasing him around. Bravoman learns of Braveman, a television hero that is taking all of his credit. He quickly makes himself Braveman's enemy, which Braveman doesn't take seriously. Bravoman later goes with Alphaman, to save his home planet, Planet Alpha from the monstrous Zulu. While there, Alphaman "Tele-Beams" assist to help battle Zulu, these being Bravowoman, Anti-Bravoman, and Braveman. Though the had no chance against Zulu at all together, Anti's unstable antiparticles suck the others into him, causing them to fuse into the Ultimate Fusion of Righteous Heroism, Bravo Master! After Bravo Master destroys Zulu by throwing him into the sun, he, Alphaman, and the other Bravos head back to Earth. Original In the original game Hitoshi Nakamura was married and had 2 kids. Unlike in the Webcomic, Alphaman didn't assist him near as little as he did in the comic. He is said to have turned into a cyborg upon using the Bravoman powers, and his limbs extended telescopic like, rather than just stretch. Toy Information In series, Bravoman is the only character to appear in all 5 Bravoman Action Figure toylines. First appearing in Series 1, he came packaged with Net-Launchers and a Banjo. Also in Series 1, Space Adventure, Jungle Attack, and Super Surfin' Bravoman where sold as Deluxe Figures. "The Original" Bravoman Action Figure was later re-released with Series 2, this time included with the all new Weapons Pack. Ghoul Chaser Bravoman (with Ghost Buddy) and Armor Attack Bravoman (with Unnecessarium Armor) where released as Deluxe figures for Series 2. As with the last 2 Series, in Series 3 Bravoman appeared as Galactic Wrastler Bravoman, included with him was a Folding Chair and the Galactic Championship Belt. In series 4, Karate Mission Bravoman (with Bravo Chop Action and Weapons Kit), Treasure Hunter Bravoman (with Harpoon Gun and Treasure Map), and Pet-Sitter Bravoman (with Nega-Pigeon, Zed, and Pony Hime) where released as Series 4's Deluxe figures. In the last series; Series 5, Wild West Bravoman; packaged with Removable Hat and Lasso, was released. Trivia *It is unknown if Hitoshi Nakamura is his name in the comics. *In the US release of the original game, his name was Arnold. **He was also middle aged, married and had 2 kids in the original game. While in the comics, he is directly stated to have an ambigious age, and is not married. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Video-Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Franchise Characters Category:Males Category:Bravo-Corps Category:Team Bravo